1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid fitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hearing aid fitting apparatus of this type was configured as follows.
This apparatus comprised an adjustment value input part and a display part on which hearing aid data set by this adjustment value input part was displayed. From among first and second hearing aid data set by the adjustment value input part and displayed on the display part, the first hearing aid data (for example) considered to be correct was selected, then this selected first hearing aid data was compared with third hearing aid data set by the adjustment value input part, the third hearing aid data (for example) considered to be correct was selected, and this process was then repeated a few times until the hearing aid data finally remaining was decided on as hearing aid write data (see Patent Literature 1 below, for example).